Les Larmes Du Vampire
by Setsukira
Summary: Je vais vous faire rentrer dans un monde de tourments, meurtres et mystères centralisé sur un personnage qui se dévoilera au fil des rencontres qu'il fera avec des créatures plus qu'étranges ou des humains.
1. Chapter 1

_**La lumière laisse place aux ténèbres, les vivants aux morts. L'agitation de la journée part, s'endort pour se ressourcer, le calme et la tranquillité de la nuit s'éveillent. Tous, ils partent se coucher, les parents dorment, les enfants font le mur et partent s'amuser.**_

_**Une nouvelle jeunesse est née, celle qui est aux prises avec le monde de la nuit, avec les clubs underground. Cette jeunesse ne jure que par la violence, le sexe et la drogue. Plus aucune contrainte, le monde de la nuit est un monde libre. Une seule phrase, une seule locution y est tolérée : " Amusez-vous, lâchez-vous ! "**_

_**Non loin de là dans un manoir reculé de toute cette agitation, des lumières pâles s'allument. Il se lève, il se prépare. Celui que les jeunes surnomment "Le donneur de rêve". Il sort de chez lui, entendant déjà les cris de ces jeunes gens impatients et irrespectueux du don qui leur a été donné : la vie.**_

_**Le Ministry of Sound accueille ce soir le plus populaire de tous les groupes du moment, un groupe de Métal rock, nommé "Every Lie". Les lumières s'éteignent lentement. Les gens se taisent, des lueurs vertes illuminent le bord de la scène. Et la musique commence.**_

_**Un homme vêtu de noir monte sur scène prend le micro est commence à chanter. La foule est en délire, rien ne peut les arrêter. Sa voix suave les ensorcèle, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de danser, faire des pogos et autres rites du genre.**_

_**Il enchaîne avec deux chansons puis disparaît dans les coulisses prendre une pause. La foule en délire le réclame, son batteur monte sur scène et avec le guitariste et le bassiste jouent une instrumental pour faire patienter la foule.**_

_**Puis il revient et chante trois chansons dont une du nom de Open. La musique se calme et il commence comme dans un murmure :**_

_**" Open the door, don't worry,  
Don't be afraid, don't hesitate.  
Come to my dream, come into me.  
See my world, see my reality!  
Maybe it's an illusion, maybe... not."**_

_**La musique s'interrompt, la guitare fait un riff et l'homme en noir reprend son chant d'une voix douce, profonde et suave :**_

_**"Break your world and come!  
Break your life, let it out!  
Break your soul, but don't deny it!  
Break me down, if you can!  
But don't waste my time!"**_

_**Il secoue la tête, prend le micro et hurle ce refrain une deuxième fois. La mélodie se calme, il regarde la foule et voit, au premier rang, une fille d'une grande beauté. Tout en la regardant il continue d'une voix légère et sensuelle :**_

_**" You are here, all alone with me..."**_

_**Il s'interrompt et pose un regard doux sur elle, la fille rougit et sourit, il lui rend un sourire tendre :**_

_**" See around you, and realise where you are.  
You know this place, you know it by heart.  
You're alone... I'm not here.  
I'm just your illusion! "**_

_**Sur ce dernier mot, il hurle et reprend le refrain :**_

_**"Break your world and come!  
Break your life, let it out!  
Break your soul, but don't deny it!**_

_**Break me down, if you can!  
But don't waste my time!"**_

_**Il s'arrête et le guitariste fait un solo digne des plus grands. La foule est en délire, le chanteur tend une main à la fille qu'il a remarquée. Elle la prend et monte le rejoindre. Il lui murmure "Tu es une V.I.P, on se voit dans ma loge." Elle rougit et veut redescendre mais il la rattrape, la serre dans ses bras et chante son final :**_

_**"Break me down, I'm nothing to you!  
Go ahead, don't be afraid by yourself!  
If you wanna live, you have to kill me!  
You have to become a murder, it's you punishment,  
It's the price of your sins, remember it! "**_

_**Le concert se termine, les artistes saluent et le public vide peu à peu les lieux.**_

_**La fille s'avance vers les loges et cherche celle du chanteur. Elle voit le nom de Dilhya sur une porte. Elle hésite puis frappa deux fois. Pas de réponse. Un peu hésitante, elle s'apprête à frapper à de nouveau mais la porte s'ouvre.**_

_**Il est là, dans ses habits de concert, moitié ville, moitié gothique et punk. Il la prend par la main et la fait entrer. Alors un lourd silence s'installe. Dilhya regarde dans les yeux de la fille et elle ne bouge pas, trop intimidée.**_

_**Il brise le silence pesant :**_

_**"-Votre nom, très chère, puis-je le savoir ?  
- Clara, Clara Simons...  
- C'est un très joli nom. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai faite venir ?  
- N.. non.  
- C'est simple, la façon dont vous m'observiez ma touché et quelque peu déconcerté…"**_

_**Elle resta silencieuse, intimidée par la franchise du chanteur.**_

_**"- Il y a bien longtemps que personne n'avait eu cet effet sur moi. Et je dois vous en remercier. Voudriez-vous venir boire un verre, dans ma demeure ?  
- C'est que... je devrais être chez moi...  
- N'ayez crainte, je ne vais pas vous manger...  
-...Je vous suie, Dilhya.  
-... Appelez-moi Dieko, Dilhya est mon nom de scène.  
-O... Oui, bien sûr, je m'excuse, mais nous savons si peu de choses sur vous.  
- La médiatisation n'est pas mon fort je le reconnais. Mais au moins en faisant cela je préserve ma part de mystère. C'est essentiel pour la survie du groupe, vous ne croyez pas ?  
- Oui...  
-Vous semblez mal à l'aise...  
- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que le fait de me vouvoyer est étrange...  
- Si ce n'est que cela, Clara, nous y allons, prête ?  
-Hein ? Euh, oui !"**_

_**Ils sortent tous deux par l'arrière du bâtiment. Une limousine noire les attend, ils montent dedans et se rendent au manoir.**_

_**La nuit est si sombre que lorsque Clara descend de la limousine, elle ne distingue même pas la façade du manoir. Une grande porte en bois s'ouvre et Clara et Dieko entrent.**_

_**L'intérieur est également peu éclairé. Dieko installe Clara dans sa propre chambre et lui demande de patienter quelques instants. Sa chambre est une pièce toute peinte de rouge, des murs aux plafonds, et même le sol et les portes. Quelques objets noirs et une lumière tamisée couleur or enveloppent d'une atmosphère calme et douce l'étrange décor.**_

_**Une chose attire l'attention de Clara. En face du lit de style victorien, un grand drap bleu foncé semble cacher quelque chose de rectangulaire. Elle s'en approche et s'apprête à tirer sur le drap mais au même moment Dieko revient.**_

_**Elle sursaute et le regarde, rouge de honte. Lui se tient sur le seuil, torse nu avec une bouteille de Bourbon de 1950 à la main et deux verres en argent.**_

_**Il pose les verres sur la table rouge en bois, s'approche de Clara, la regarde intensément et passe ses doigts froids et longs de ses cheveux. Les mèches ondulent comme des fils d'or. Il se courbe un peu et approche son visage. Clara peut sentir son souffle lui effleurer la peau.**_

_**Elle n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'a déjà embrassée. Les bras de Dieko l'étreignent. La chaleur de son cœur se déverse en elle. Il recule un peu. Elle est toute rouge. Il prend sa main et la conduit sur le lit. Il se place au dessus d'elle, se penche et l'embrasse tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de Clara. Il la déboutonne et lui lèche le ventre. Ses mains glissent sur ses jambes. Il remonta la tête au niveau de son cou et le mordille.**_

_**Puis Dieko recule la tête et ouvre la bouche. Deux fines dents blanches poussent derrière ses canines. Il s'avance doucement, effleure de ses crocs la peau de la jeune fille et les plante dans sa chair.**_

_**Clara pousse un petit cri. Les crocs enfoncés dans son cou aspirent son sang. Elle ne peut lutter. Dilhya lâche prise et recule. Un filet de sang coule des deux plaies, puis une rivière de sang. Elle se vide, la vie la quitte. Elle hurla de douleur, repousse Dilhya, court mais n'a plus de force et tombe en arrachant l'étoffe bleue. Elle lève la tête, et découvre que le tissu cachait un grand miroir. Mais elle est la seule à apparaître dans son reflet, derrière elle, la pièce est vide.**_

_**"C'est impossible, non ! Ça n'existe pas ! Non ! J'ai froid, il fait froid... La nuit, le noir, je... froid"**_

_**Clara tombe, sa vie s'enfuit la laissant là, par terre, le visage horrifié par l'atroce réalité... Ses yeux se vident de toute lumière, le noir l'envahit. Dilhya la regarde, la prend dans ses bras et finit son acte mais quelque chose à changé. Il pleure...  
Ses larmes coulent et souillent à jamais le sol de leur poison noir.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Acte 2 : Tears of blood.**_

_**C'est l'aube, nous sommes en 1300. Le pays du Soleil levant se réveille, les Occidentaux ont gagné du terrain. Les indigènes, eux, reculent. Le Shogun est mort. Son père est mort. Cet assassin qui, après avoir tué sa famille, l'a élevé comme un fils, est mort. Dieko est parti seul de son camp, là bas, à côté du cerisier il pleure, non pas de tristesse mais de frustration et de joie. La frustration car il n'a pu se venger lui-même de l'homme qui l'a détruit, il n'a pas pu le tuer de ses propres mains. De joie car l'homme qui lui avait enlevé son monde, ses amis, sa famille est mort. Le vent commence à souffler, les quelques pétales accrochés à l'arbre volent et tourbillonnent. Une trêve a été demandé pour pouvoir faire le deuil du Shogun, le capitaine du camp sort de sa tente et va chercher Dieko, il se stop à quelques mètres puis lui demande :  
"-Dieko... Tu pleures ? Pourtant, tu le détestais, non ?  
- Oui, je le déteste, mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien, avec sa mort... Mon passé, tout ça vient de disparaître...  
- Dieko... Que fais-tu de Aï ? Que fais-tu de cette fille, elle n'est rien pour toi ?  
-... Aï...Si, désolé capitaine, elle est ma famille à présent.  
-Bien, sèche tes larmes et pars à la capitale le plus vite possible ! La cérémonie n'attend plus que toi pour commencer.  
- Bien ! J'y vais alors..."  
Le vent a céssé de souffler. Dieko part en direction du camp, laissant le capitaine le regarder. Il est aller son cheval, Tsuki, et il est parti vers Edo.  
Deux jours et une nuit se sont écoulé entre son départ et son arrivée, Edo est en ruine, la seule grande bâtisse qui reste debout est le palais. Une inquiétude immense s'empare de Dieko, il a commencé à hurler le nom de "Aï". Rien, pas de bruit, pas de réponse, il descend de sa monture et court un peu partout. Quelques minutes après, il arrive vers le palais, là il voit une fille pleurer, il s'en approche et dit :  
"-Aï... je suis de retour..."  
Elle lève la tête, ses yeux sont rouge à force d'avoir trop pleurés, elle le dévisage et elle sourit :  
"- Grand frère Dieko ! "  
Elle lui saute dans les bras et se serre contre sa poitrine. C'est une orpheline d'environ 10 ans, elle a le teint très blanc et de longs cheveux noirs avec une frange sur le devant. Elle porte un haillon comme habit et a des scandales faites de bois par sa mère avant que celle-ci ne se fasse tuer par son mari. Aï n'a aucun souvenir du drame que sa famille avait subit, pour cette petite sa seule famille était Dieko, cet homme qui avait su prendre soin d'elle comme un grand frère, lui offrant toujours de jolies choses et des sucreries, cet homme qui lui avait apprit à lire et écrire, à chanter et danser et même à se battre. Elle le savait cet homme serait toujours là pour la protéger, qu'il ne la trahirait jamais car pour lui elle était tout, c'était sa raison de vivre, sa vie, sa famille, son monde.**_

_**Cela remonte à deux ans maintenant, le village de Hyorima venait d'être conquis par le roi et Dieko en était le général. Dans une maison, non loin du centre du village, vivait une famille recluse et exclus, les villageois disaient que leur fille était une sorcière car un de leur enfant l'avait vu redonner vie à un papillon. Le père n'en revenant pas se mit à boire et à battre sa femme et sa fille Or un jour, ce dernier frappa trop fort sa femme, elle tomba raide morte sur le sol en bois. Aï s'approcha du corps inerte de sa mère, le toucha, il était froid et dur, elle regarda son père et hurla. Elle prit le ciseau de sa mère et l'enfonça dans le torse de son père, le sang gicla abondamment, le père tomba en arrière. Aï ressorti le couteau et alla, cette fois ci, le lui planter dans la gorge, il voulut se débattre mais il ne pu pas, le couteau rentra dans sa gorge, il cracha du sang et en vomi, ses yeux devinrent rouges, il eu encore quelques spasmes et puis plus rien, son corps cessa de bouger. Aï le regarda est se mit à rire, un rire effroyable pour une petite fille, ses yeux étaient ceux d'une folle, elle mit ses mains sur son visage dégoulinant de sang, elle les regarda et les essuya sur la poitrine de son père. Au même moment, Dieko arriva, quand il vit le sang sur les vitres il prit peur, descendit rapidement de son cheval le katana à la main. Il poussa la porte d'entrée d'une coup de pied et découvrit le corps mutilé d'un homme, il enjamba ce corps et se dirigea un peu plus loin dans la maison, il découvrit deux autres corps celui d'une femme et d'une fille, elle pleurait et respirait faiblement. Dieko prit la fille avec lui et brûla la maison.  
Aujourd'hui, Aï ne se souvient plus de ça, mais Dieko, lui, a encore les marques de cette triste et sanglante journée. Quelque soit ses pensées, depuis qu'il a rencontré cette fille, il ne pense qu'à son bien être, Peut être l'aime-t-il plus que ce qu'il ne croit ? Peut être est-ce sa seule lueur d'espoir dans ce monde de guerre.  
Ils sont allés en direction du palais, il a demandé à Aï d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre, pendant que lui irait rendre un dernier hommage à son père. Le silence qui régnait était lourd et pesant, le plancher, insistait pour faire le moins de bruit possible, c'était comme si le palais lui-même venait de mourir.  
Il est arrivé devant le corps du Shogun, il s'avançe, se baisse et murmure :  
" Je n'ai pas pu te tuer moi même, mais me voilà bien heureux de te voir ainsi en ce moment."  
Il se relève et sort de la salle. Dieko, allait dans sa chambre retrouver Aï et passer les trois prochains jours à préparer la défense de la ville et sa fuite avec sa petite protégée.**_

Trois jours plus tard :  
La pleine lune éclairait le ciel de sa lumière écarlate, son reflet était teinté de rouge, cette vive couleur remplaçait le noir habituel des eaux du bassin impérial, au loin un corbeau croasse puis se tait, le silence retombe. La cité était entourée par des camps de soldats européens prêt à passer à l'attaque. Dans le palais Dieko et Aï faisaient leurs valises et s'apprêtaient à partir loin de ce palais fantôme. Aï regardait Dieko s'affairer, s'inquiéter et courir dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, elle prend une lance, sa lance, elle sort, lève la tête et regarde la lune avec intensité. Cette sphère ronde l'intriguait depuis toujours, comment cela pouvait-il flotter ? Cette sphère a du être témoin de beaucoup de guerre, elle a du voir l'évolution de l'homme, voir tout ces morts sans pouvoir réagir... Un bruit interrompt ses pensées, elle regarde vers un buisson, rien, elle retourne alors à son occupation... à l'intérieur Dieko était fin prêt. Que faire maintenant, fuir ainsi et laisser son peuple ou rester et se battre ? Il ne savait que faire, mais pour l'amour de Aï, ils devaient fuir le pays. C'était obligé ! Il appelle Aï mais pas de réponse, il l'appelle encore des dizaines de fois, rien. Il sort aussi vite qu'il peut abandonnant ses affaires, au loin, près du lac il aperçoit la lance de Aï, il s'en approche, une odeur de souffre envahi l'air, le bois noir de la lance est tacheté de petit points rouges, Dieko, s'inquiète de plus en plus, il entend un cri. Non loin de là, en dehors de la cour impériale, un soldat européen tient sur son épaule une fille au cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche. Elle hurle, se débat mais il tient bon, il ne la lâche pas. La voix de la petite se brise, elle pleure, dans un sanglot elle hurla son dernier mot : «Dieko !», le garde est elle s'enfonçaient alors dans le nuit rougeâtre, ne laissant que pour trace de leur passage des échos et quelques goûtes de sang. Pendant que la petite disparaissait, Dieko, lui, venait juste d'entendre son cri, il prend son katana et un bouclier de métal, il sort du palais et va en direction des camps ennemis. Seul, il le sait, il n'aura aucune chance, mais il en a que faire, il veut, non il doit la sauvée. A quelques mètres des camps, il se stoppe et observe les gardes s'amusant avec Aï. Il se faufile dans les ténèbres rouges de la nuit, il se cache derrière un arbre, sort son katana. Il passe à l'attaque, il prend un des garde par derrière et lui tranche la gorge, le sang gicle un peu. Le deuxième garde va pour se lever et sonner l'alarme mais la petite fille le stoppe et le plante un morceau de bois en plein cœur, il crache du sang, et tombe raide, mort. Elle se retourne et sourit à Dieko, mais d'un coup son teint devient blême, derrière Dieko se trouvait un homme aux cheveux d'or, il serre Dieko dans ses bras et disparaît aussitôt.

_**Aï s'écroulait, rien, elle ne peut rien faire, elle restait là seule en attentant quelque chose, quelqu'un. Dans l'endroit le plus profond de la forêt, Dieko et son ravisseur se livraient un duel au sabre, les étincelles des deux armes virevoltaient au gré du vent. Pendant c'est courts instants le ciel rougeâtre regagnait de sa noirceur habituelle. Les étaient deux féroces combattants, le duel semblait ne pouvoir finir quand l'homme blond esquiva une attaque de front en sauta en l'air, Dieko a levé la tête, pendant un court instant le corps de l'homme s'inscrivait dans le cercle blanc de la pleine lune, donnant l'impression que ce dernier volait. Il atterri derrière Dieko, pouvant ainsi lui mettre son sabre sous la gorge. Il baisse sa tête et murmure : «Bien, tu fus une forte bonne distraction, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m''étais pas autant amusé. Pardonne moi, je me présente.» Il recule, laissant Dieko s'écrouler, tremblant. Il reprit : « Je me présente, je Lord Jérémiah Van Hirsh, pour vous servire. Et vous qui êtes vous ?**_

_**- ...**_

_**- Un autochtone, n'est-il pas ?**_

_**- …**_

_**- Tu me comprends ? Bien sûr que non, comment un fils de chien tel que toi le pourrais...**_

_**- Dieko, et je ne suis pas un fils de chien, mais vous si ! **_

_**- Ah, tu comprends, veux tu vivre ? **_

_**- Qui ne le voudrais pas.**_

_**- Là n'étais pas question, regarde toi, tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte...»**_

_**Dieko le regardait avec un regard étrange, il senti alors un liquide chaud couler sur ses mains, il avait voulu baisser la tête mais n'avait pas réussi à le faire, à peine il la bougeait qu'il souffrait le martyr, il a mit une de ses mains sur son cou et il a réalisé que sont cou était trancher et qu'il était en train de perdre sa vie. D'un coup il vit un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur le visage de son assaillant, il répète encore une fois la question : « veux-tu vivre ?» Dieko pensa à Aï et sans réfléchir dit oui.**_

_**Le lord sourit, il s'avançait vers Dieko, puis il s'est penché sur lui, des crocs blanc comme la neige sont sortis derrière les canines de l'homme, il plantait ses crocs dans le cou de Dieko qui ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il se sentait alors vidé de toute vie, de toute raison et sombrait dans un profond sommeil.**_

_**A son réveil, Dieko était entouré de corps qui baignait dans une marre d'eau rougeâtre, dans une marre de sang où se reflétait la sinistre lune. Il a entendu un gémissement, il baisse la tête et voit dans ses bras Aï couvertes de sang, elle lui fait un sourire et dit : **_

_**« tu es enfin redevenu toi... Mais c'est trop tard... Tu les as tués... tu as sauvé le pays... Mais tu m'as oublié... et tu... m'as... tué... Dieko, tu m'avais promis que tu ne me ferait... jamais de...mal...**_

_**- Aï... je... non... que...**_

_**- Dieko nii-san... tiens... ma boite en émeraude...**_

_**- Aï...**_

_**- Tu sais... je crois que je t'aime... que je t'ai toujours aimé... Dieko..» Un sourire éclaire partiellement son visage, sa boîte est tombé et en s'ouvrant laisse échapper une douce mélodie, Dieko se baisse et l'embrasse tendrement, des larmes coulent des yeux de Dieko et de Aï, ces larmes faisant disparaître à jamais les années de bonheur qu'ils auraient dû partager ensemble, ces larmes se mélangeant au sang. Ces larmes de sang qui, doucement ont emmenées la petite fille aux cheveux noirs dans un monde de rêve et de joie. Dieko sentait la chaleur de Aï baisser, sa respiration s'atténuer, il la regardait dans les yeux, elle lui souriait, ses paupières se fermaient peu à peu. Dans un dernier effort elle a levé une de ses mains pour essuyer les larmes de son prince meurtrier et dit dans un doux murmure : « ne t'en fait pas, ne pleure pas... mon prince. Je serais toujours là...enfin je … te le dire... je... t'aime..Nii-s...» Sa main est tombée frappant le sol avec violence, Dieko ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps serra le corps de son aimée tout en pleurant.**_

_** Il ne pouvait se résoudre à enterrer Aï avec ses parents, il lui fit une crémation digne des plus grands empereurs et mis les cendres de cette dernière dans la boîte d'émeraudes.**_

_**Il est parti à la recherche du responsable de tout ça, à la recherche de son maître : Lord Jérémiah Van Hirsh.**_

_** Fin du deuxième acte.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Acte 3 : dreaming part 2 : **_

_**Le ciel noir n'envisage généralement rien de bon, mais rien d'affreux non plus, or cette nuit là, Clara est seule, flânant tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. Le froid glacial de l'hiver avait peu d'importance pour elle, elle allait encore trouver un bar ou un pub pour noyer ses problèmes avec son ami le plus fidèle : l'alcool.  
Elle entra dans un bar miteux, où l'éclairage ne fonctionnait pas très bien, il n'y avait pas un rat, elle était l'unique cliente. Elle s'en foutait complètement, son unique raison était qu'on l'avait renvoyé de partout, boire voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Le barman arriva, c'était un homme petit est gros, sa chemise ne parvenait pas à cacher son ventre et l'on pouvait voir des poil sur son nombril qui montaient peut être jusqu'à son torse, sa chemise avait du être blanche comme neige il y a longtemps mais maintenant il y avait des tâches de bière, de gras et d'autres substances toutes aussi répugnantes une fois incrustées dans le vêtement. Il avait un pantalon noir ou gris c'était impossible à dire vu l'état dans lequel était ce dernier. Le barman devait avoir entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine, son crâne était pratiquement entièrement dégarnit et le peu de cheveux restant étaient d'une blancheur étrange, il avait de petit yeux bleu gris surmonter de gros sourcils bancs, ses joues étaient bien rembourrées mais ridées, ses lèvres manquaient de vivacité et étaient gercées de partout. Il sourit à la cliente ce qui lui permis de montrer sa dentition bancale et jaunâtre sûrement du à la cigarette et quelque bagarre par ci par là. Elle s'est assise sur un tabouret, le moins poussiéreux, elle s'installe confortablement, le barman arrive et lui demande avec un accent irlandais bien prononcé :  
" Qu'est c'que ch'vous sert ma p'tite ?  
- ... Vous avez quoi ?  
- Hum bières, cocktails, eau, vodka, gin, ... Alors ce s'ra ?  
- Une double Vodka avec un gin menthe.  
- Tout d'chuite m'dame."  
Il va à l'arrière boutique et en ramène des bouteilles de vodkas, gin et menthe, il se met à faire les mélange sous les yeux de Clara, qui reste impassible à ce spectacle, il faut dire qu'elle l'avait vu un bon nombre de fois dans différent bar. Cela attrista quelque peu le barman qui lui servit ses boissons, elle les avait avalé d'une traite et payait maintenant la note. Elle dit au revoir puis continua son errance dans les rues sombres et froides de Londres. La lune n'était pas visible ce soir, les nuages rempli de neige la cachaient, cela ne déplaisait guère à Clara, elle avait même un petit sourire en coin, elle s'arrêta au bord de la Tamise et regarda le reflet de Big Ben, la lumière jaune sortant du cadrant de l'horloge lui faisait penser au soleil l journée. Le parlement sonne les minuits, Clara sursaute et reprend sa marche, elle va en direction de l'église de garde. Elle rentre à l'intérieur, personne, c'est si calme, la lumière tamisée lui laissait entrevoir Jésus le crucifier, patron de cette église comme beaucoup d'autre. Tout en avançant elle murmure des bribes de mot incompréhensible :" Ectala'hek Nutyli Kmack Lk'hel Kil'hare." un lumière apparaît sur sa main droite et une immense épée de feu en sort, elle se met à courir en direction du Jésus crucifier, elle va pour le planter en plein coeur quand ce dernier bouge, il se transforme en une bête immonde avec des oreilles pointues et velues, un nez crochu et verdâtre, des mains noires prolongées par des griffes jaunâtres, un être petit et recourbé sur lui même, un gnome. Il sourit et pousse un cris surhumain, tout les vitraux explosèrent en milliers de petits morceaux, il courait vers Clara, elle l'esquive de justesse et lui assène un coup d'épée flamboyante dans le dos, le gnome s'écrase sur le sol dans un grand fracas et brise la portion de carrelage qui l'entourait. Énervé et quelque peu sonné le gnome avait subi quelques transformations, ses yeux qui étaient gris étaient devenus rouge feu, il grognait quelque chose, ses mains en avant, il claque des doigts, pendant un court instant Clara se demanda ce qu'il se passait et elle a eut sa réponse de plein fouet, une force invisible la projette en arrière, elle frappe un mur et tombe sur le sol. Un filet de sang au coin de la lèvre, elle l'essuie et se relève tant bien que mal, elle recommence à murmurer quelque chose : " Incantam kalker'htae Luminod Klasska", pendant ce temps le gnome au loin hurla : "SORCIÈRE !", une boule de feu dans chaque mains, Clara, la sorcière aux cheveux d'or sourit, le gnome devenait blême, il sentais sa fin arriver, elle lui avait envoyé ses deux boules de feux, il les esquivait avec aisance mais il ne pouvait as prédire que derrière elle se cachait la sorcière avec l'épée flamboyante, il se l'est prise en plein coeur, il commence à brûler et disparaît laissant comme souvenir un tas de cendres grises au pied de la chapelle. Clara, récitait une fois encore une invocation, mais cette fois, rien ne se produisait, au bout de quelques secondes les cendres brillaient de toutes part et disparaissaient dans les cieux. Le travail fini, elle se décide à rentrer chez elle mais, il n'y avait plus de "chez elle", elle venait de s'en souvenir, de se souvenir de ce passée douloureux, de ce vampire dont elle était tombé follement amoureuse, elle murmurait son nom : "Dilhya".  
Le fait même de s'en souvenir la dégoûtait, elle s'était mise à courir en direction du fleuve de Londres, elle se regardait dans l'eau et voyant son reflet, elle se défaisait son col, la deux petites piqûres avaient faites leurs apparitions, tout cela après cette nuit, cette terrible nuit. Elle voulait se jeter par dessus bord, mais quelque chose la retenait prisonnière dans ce monde de chaos total. Or un soir alors qu'elle s'était bien rendu ivre, elle bascula dans l'eau de la Tamise, elle avait cru se noyer, mais, non, elle était là dans un endroit empli de vide, un endroit sombre et obscure, où il ne faisait ni froid ni chaud. Deux grandes mains blanches et squelettiques étaient apparues et la serrait, ces mains la levait vers un visage, un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu, ce visage là appartenait à son être aimé, il appartenait au vampire Dilhya, elle ne pouvait par retenir ses larmes et pleurait, se demanda si cela était l'enfer ou bien si c'était le paradis. Elle tend une mains pour le toucher mais il s'est évaporé avant, c'était donc un mirage, elle entend un rire résonnant comme un échos autour d'elle, elle regarde de partout mais rien, l'ennemi ou l'ami était invisible, puis une lumière vive d'une blancheur aveuglante fait son apparition avec un petit bruit de sonnette qui l'accompagne, elle veut fuir mais elle ne peut pas, alors happée par cette lumière, elle se réveille.**_

Clara dans son lit se réveille en sursaut, elle regarde son réveil, il est sept heures, elle se lève, va se laver, manger et part au travail.

_** Fin du troisième acte**_


End file.
